Effie's Christmas Surprise
by abernathytrinkets
Summary: Christmas is Effie's favorite holiday, and Haymitch hates the holiday season.. right? {Really stupid title and summary, sorry}


Disclaimer: I don't own **the hunger games**

_I made this because I made a head canon on tumblr, and well I thought it'd be a crime not to do something with it. I just feel like The Capitol would be very "whoville" during Christmastime, ya know.. but with more of a selfish desire to get than receive for some. _

* * *

_Christmas had always been Effie's favorite holiday. It was the only time the Capitol didn't seem as corrupt. The Capitol adored the holiday season, it seemed that it came second after the Hunger Games itself. It was a nice change because for once talk of bets were exchanged with talk of presents, and talk of tributes was erased from everyone's mind, even if it was for a bit. _

_Even though the meaning of Christmas had long been forgotten, it was still celebrated. As far as Effie knew, the holiday had been celebrated way before Panem even existed. _

_Christmas seemed to be the only sacred thing in the Capitol. _

_Effie loved the holidays, but her favorite thing was the huge tree in the middle of City Circle. It was big, green, and artificial but it shined unlike anything Effie had ever seen. It shined brighter than any diamond her mother wore. It stood tall and proud, and it was lit from the very bottom to the very top. The lighting ceremony took place once a year and everyone from the Capitol would gather around and watch in awe. _

_The only problem is, Effie had never seen it in person. She had only ever seen it on television. _

_Until now. _

_Her father always had important doctor work to do, and her mother never bothered to go anywhere without her father claiming that **true **ladies were escorted by men. Her older sister Amelia had been once, with her friends. But that was only because Amelia was fourteen and she could do things like that by herself. _

_But Effie couldn't, because she was only seven. _

_"Euphemia, please hold onto my hand!" Her mother scowled for the umpteenth time, "I would hate for you to get lost in this crowd, darling."_

_Effie pouted and reluctantly grabbed a hold of her mother's hand. Her mother hadn't been lying, people were piling up and peacekeepers were stopping cars to make it easier for pedestrians. Good thing they had left early; her mother had complained the whole way about walking but Effie loved it. _

_"I don't like the name Euphemia, mummy!" Effie exclaimed. _

_"Manners." Her mother scolded. _

_"You can see the tree from here!" Amelia spoke up. _

_It was true, you could see the huge star at the very top of the tree over one of the lower rise buildings. Excitement welled up in Effie's tummy and she grabbed her father's hand as well, tugging on it gently. _

_"Look at it, father.. isn't it pretty?" Effie said in awe. _

_Her father smiled down at her and nodded. "It's beautiful, princess, but not as beautiful as three special ladies I know." _

_Effie giggled and jumped up and down giddily. She was a very hyperactive child, and her mother made sure to tell her this several times. _

_There were people at the very front so the Trinket family barely manged to get a reasonable spot for the lighting ceremony. There were people all around, so Effie made sure to hold her father's hand extra hard. She let go of her mother's hand in the process. _

_"Why we wait, Amelia dear, why don't we stop by one of the shops and look to get you a nice wig." Their mother suggested, she absent mindlessly ran her fingers through Amelia's dark hair. _

_Amelia had pretty hair, Effie thought. It was curly and brown like her mothers, and now it was tied in a neat bun with a rose pinned beside the bun. But Effie's mother wore a wig, so Amelia would be expected to as well.. and as would Effie, but when the time came. Effie had blonde hair like her father, and his blue eyes as well. _

_But Effie knew that her mother thought Amelia was a tad bit prettier. _

_"Mother," Amelia sighed, "I don't want one.. not yet anyway." _

_"But darling-" _

_"Dear, let it go." Their father said, placing his hand on his wife's shoulder. _

_Amelia smirked triumphantly and turned towards the front. _

_"When does it start, Milly?" Effie whined. She lost her patience quite easy. _

_"Soon, Effie, it's getting dark." Amelia smiled down at her. _

_Effie smiled and she heard her mother 'tsk' behind her. Her mother really hated the nickname 'Effie' and she hated that her sister and her father opted for it instead of Euphemia. _

_Minutes later the crowd erupted in a cheer, and Effie looked up in excitement. Her sister, mother, and father were looking in amazement as the tree slowly light up. On the very top, Effie soon realized, was the Capitol symbol instead of a star. _

_Although everyone was cheering in joy, Effie wasn't. _

_She couldn't see. _

_"I'm too short!" She cried out in despair; curse her short legs! She tugged on her father's shirt hopelessly. When he finally spared her a glance, she looked up at him tearfully. "I can't see, daddy, I'm too short!" _

_He smiled at her, and without another word he lifted Effie in his arms and onto his shoulders. Effie let out a squeak of surprise but quickly slipped her arms around his shoulders. She crossed her ankles to make her mother happy, and looked up at the Christmas tree in awe. _

_It was just as great as it was on T.V. It was grander, in her opinion. It stood just as tall and majestic as she had seen. It was such a beautiful sight, that Effie didn't blink for a bit. It was so pretty, and grand. Just like the city. _

_"Isn't it pretty, Eff?" Her sister asked, "isn't it gorgeous?" _

_Effie nodded enthusiastically. It was more than pretty, it was magnificent. _

_"We can put our tree up when we get home, Euphemia." Her mother said from beside her father. "Would you like that, my darling?" _

_"Yes please." Effie whispered, she was still looking at the tree. _

_"Now, dear, turn around and you too Amelia I want to take a picture of this." Her mother ordered. _

_They did as they were told, and Effie's mother backed up as far as she could go and retrieved the small, lavish camera from her handbag. Before she could take a picture, Effie placed a kiss on her father's forehead. _

_"I'm glad we came here, daddy." She whispered, hugging him tightly. _

_"You're welcome darling, now smile."_

* * *

Effie ran her thumb across the photo one more time, taking it in. Her sister's bright smile, her father grinning at the camera like a madman; he was happy, of course. They all were. She looked at the photo of her seven year old self.. she'd had one tooth missing, but she was smiling her brightest. It was before everything. Before she became an escort, before she lost her father and her sister, and before her mother forgot about her.

_That_ Effie didn't know about those things.

Her sister had died at when she was eighteen, Effie was only eleven, but she remembered how the mood in the house suddenly changed. Her sister had became disgusted by the Capitol, and she wasn't quiet about it. It wasn't a secret who had killed her, and he father had died four years after her sister's death.

Effie's mother had disowned her after the rebellion, she just couldn't have a daughter who rebelled against the Capitol; she didn't seem to care that Effie was tortured by that same city.

So this was the first Christmas away from the Capitol. She was living with Haymitch now, she couldn't really specify what they were to each other. They kissed, and messed around so it would be easy to say they were a couple.. but that seemed top small to describe their feelings for each other. She loved him, he saved her, but they fought a lot.

But they couldn't survive without each other.

So they were much more.

Effie sighed and and leaned back on the pillow. Haymitch didn't celebrate the holidays, apparently. He said he never had and never will. Effie knew, no matter how much she tried to persuade him, it was a lost cause.

She was okay with it though, she was a thirty-four years old, she could handle not getting what she wanted. She looked at the picture once more, she really wished she could have a moment like in the photo, at least one more time.

She heard someone clear their throat behind her, she turned on her other side and saw Haymitch standing in the doorway.

"You're going to burn a hole in that picture if you keep staring at it so much, Ef." Haymitch chuckled.

Effie rolled her eyes, "it's one of the only pictures I managed to salvage from the flat before I moved here. It's special."

"I bet." He nodded.

He sat on the bed, and took off his shoes. He lifted the blankets up and eased into the bed next to Effie.

"Tomorrow is Christmas." She stated.

"Effie, we talked about this." Haymitch responded, with a hint of finality in his voice.

Without another word he flipped off the light and Effie was left staring up at the dark ceiling in silence. He turned towards her and grabbed a hold of her limp hand.

"Goodnight, Effie."

"Goodnight." She responded.

Only when she was sure he had fallen asleep did she finish her sentence,

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

Effie woke up as soon as she felt the cold sheets next to her. She was so accustomed to feeling Haymitch's warmth in the morning, that the absence of it startled her awake.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up slowly, blinking wearily as she tried to get her vision to focus. The clock read seven and Effie gazed at it for a long time before she really believed it, because Haymitch simply did not get up before eleven.

Effie eased off the bed, shivering as her feet touched the cold floor. She retrieved her robe off of the chair in the corner and started her search for Haymitch. She silently prayed that he hadn't gotten intoxicated sometime during the night; he had been doing so well and she would hate for him to ruin that.

"Haymitch?" She called out wearily as she made her way down the stairs.

Her nerves were on edge. It seemed that minor situations like this made her nervous these days.. it was one of the many things about her post-imprisonment that she had to deal with.

"I'm in here, Ef!" Haymitch replied.

His voice was steady and his words were clear which proved to her that Haymitch wasn't drunk.

"Haymitch in the name of Panem are you doing up this early," Effie chuckled, she followed the sound of Haymitch's voice to the living room, "It's very unlike yourself don't you-"

She stopped in the doorway. Her hands clenched at her sides, and she tried to figure out exactly what she was looking at.

Haymitch stood in front of her, smiling like a fool. Next to him stood a Christmas tree; the tree wasn't sturdy, and it leaned slightly. It was crooked and sloppily decorated with tinsel. On the very top was a star made of wood, and Effie knew that was specifically Haymitch's doing.

"Haymitch.." She whispered, her voice cracking.

It wasn't pretty, or magnificent like the tree she had seen in Capitol.. it was better. The tree that stood before her had come from Haymitch's heart, not a sign of vanity. It seemed to stand taller than the one on City Circle even though is was drastically smaller.

Effie thought it was beautiful.

"Now don't cry on me princess, I know this holiday is about giving and the best thing you could give me is some peace and quiet." Haymitch mumbled.

Without another word, Effie ran into his arms. Effie had a petite frame but she managed to knock Haymitch back. He grunted when she ran into his arms, and embraced her gently.

"I take it you like it?" Haymitch chuckled. "I knew ya would, you like all that sentimental crap."

Effie looked up at him, her eyes still full of tears. She giggled and wiped her cheeks. Effie nodded her head and looked up at the tree.

"I love it."

Haymitch stroked her hair, and kissed her forehead. "Good thing too sweetheart, it took me a damn good while. I didn't think I was going to get finished in time."

Effie stared at it once more and let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob. "I-Is that star, is it mahogany?"

"Yeah, it is.. don't ask how I managed, nearly broke me." He snorted.

The stood in silence, both of them staring up at the glorious masterpiece that Haymitch had put together for her. It was, without a doubt, Effie's favorite Christmas present. Better than any gift she had received in the Capitol.

"I'm so happy." Effie whispered, more to herself but she knew Haymitch heard.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." Haymitch continued, tipping her chin up to press a kiss to her lips.

She kissed him back, reaching up to cup his cheeks. "Merry Christmas, Haymitch."

* * *

**I don't know if it would be called 'Christmas' in Panem, I don't know. But I called in Christmas in this story. I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm kind of sick right now.**

**Anyway, yeah. **


End file.
